Turnabout Ringside
by Prosecutor Godot
Summary: When Little Mac is accused of the Referee's murder, the trial of the century ensues!
1. Chapter 1

Turnabout Ringside

Chapter 1

March 21, 9:03 PM

WVBA World Circuit Building

Commissioner's Office

The Commissioner was finishing his work for the night. Sorting out match results, checking with the officials overseeing the bouts, checking replays of corner coverage to be sure each fighter's seconds weren't doing anything illicit, filling out paperwork, a lot of things any sport's Commissioner would have to take care of. He completed his last duty and with that, he left his office, locking up for the night as he took his suitcase to head home.

As he walked through the final hallway to the exit leading to his car, a noise came from inside. Not hard to imagine since, even at this time, there usually was someone still in the locker room. This was the World Circuit building, where all top-level bouts and world championships took place under the WVBA's supervision, and celebrations often carried on until 10, but some would drag on until midnight. However, this

He started toward the source of the noise, which grew louder as he approached the locker room but found no one within. The same sound, this time distinguishable as footsteps, rose from behind him as whoever was making those steps sprinted out and in the direction of the Commissioner's office.

"Stop!" he shouted, pursuing the runner as he noticed that, for whatever reason, the silhouette went to the office, but stopped for a moment as the Commissioner caught up. The moment before he could reach this mysterious man, though, he fled again, out a back exit and out of sight.

_Strange…why would anyone just flee, stop and then make their escape again?_

A moaning began its echo from across the room.

"Hello? Is anyone still in here?"

He rounded the last corner to find one brightly lit area of the locker room and the Referee, beaten, bloodied and dead.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!" the Commissioner shrieked at the sight of the body. He immediately pulled out his cell phone and dialed 911.

1 hour later…

A team of police and detectives all searched the scene of the crime, the locker room, gathering information on the crime as best they could. One detective in particular, wearing a forest green trench coat, was sorting possible evidence when someone else with white hair, a green shirt and striped brown vest walked on the scene holding a steaming cup of coffee.

"Godot, sir!" the detective greeted the prosecutor, "our investigation is running smoothly. We've already narrowed the suspects down to the most likely one, and it's almost guaranteed he's our culprit!"

"Get on with it, Gumshoe. My coffee won't stay hot all night while I listen to your pointless blather. What is your point?"

"Sir," Gumshoe began, "the victim suffered several traumatic blows to his head before one last fatal shot. From the bruise patterns, we found that the killer was about his height. He's five foot eight, and given the severity of his injuries, no one could have committed this crime except one of the World Circuit boxers that train and fight in this building. And since only one of them is less than six feet tall, we're almost done processing the warrant for his arrest."

"Then find him and arrest him. What do you need me to tell you that for?"

Another hour later…

A few knocks came to the door of a gym a few miles from the WVBA building.

"I got it, Mac-baby!" Doc said as he hurried to the door. "Hello?"

"Is Little Mac here?"

"Yes, he is. What might you need him for?"

The officers showed Doc the warrant for his arrest.

"Bring him out here or you're going with him for resisting allowance of arrest."

"Hey, Mac-baby! Come on out!"

Little Mac hurried to the front door, where he stood out of the way and let the officers take hold of his hands and cuff him.

"Macgregor "Little Mac" Nelson, you are hereby under arrest on one count of murder in the first degree. You have the right to remain silent; anything you say can and will be used against you in a court of law. You have the right to an attorney and have them present with you during questioning; if you cannot afford an attorney, the court will provide you with one. Let's go."

"Doc! Help me out here!"

"Um…uh…join the Nintendo Fun Club today, Mac!"

"How is that gonna prove I'm innocent?"

"That isn't, but I'll find someone who can!"


	2. Chapter 2

March 22, 2019

9:16 AM

Wright & Co. Law Offices

_Well...looks like another day of nothing ahead of us. Wonder how Maya and I will pass the time today..._

The spiky-haired attorney forgot about how bored he was at the moment when his cell phone played the "Steel Samurai" theme to let him know someone was calling. He took it out and dialed to accept it, then listened.

"Phoenix Wright, attorney at law, how may I help you?"

"Mister Wright!" the man at the other end shouted. "You gotta help me! My man...Mac...he's been tossed in the slammer! And I ain't about to teach him the finer points of prison boxin'!"

"Sir, please calm down," Phoenix said. "What are you talking about?"

"Meet me at the detention center in an hour and we'll start talking what happened." He hung up, and Phoenix stuck his phone back in his pocket. About 3 minutes after, a girl dressed in a purple cloak that outlined her acolyte clothes rushed in.

"Morning, Nick!" she said. "What are we up to today? Card games? TV? Are you going to finally take your driving test?"

"Not today, Maya," he answered. "It's been a whole month and a half, but it looks like we've finally got work again! We're going to the detention center in an hour!"

"It's about time! I was about to go crazy myself, but it looks like someone already beat me to it!"

March 22, 10:21 AM

Detention Center

Visitor's Room

"It feels kind of odd coming back in here again...so soon after the last trial. Wonder who's in trouble this time..."

About two minutes later, the guard opened the door to let in Little Mac, now outfitted with an orange jumpsuit and cuff restraints. Not five seconds later, Doc Louis ambled in beside Phoenix.

"Mac...what the heck happened last night? You didn't do it...right?"

"Excuse me," Phoenix cut in, "but I guess you're the one who called about this arrangement?"

"Oh, yeah, sorry 'bout that. Name's Jerome Louis, but everyone calls me Doc."

"And he's...Mac, right?"

"Now don't tell me you don't recognize Little Mac? WVBA champion?"

"Yeah, Nick!" Maya said. "Even I knew that just looking at him!"

"Okay, jeez. No need to hound me like that...I don't watch a lot of sports. I don't watch a lot of anything, come to think of it."

"Anyway, I think we'd all like to know what went down at the World Circuit Center last night," Doc said.

"Sure," Phoenix answered. "So...Mac. Tell me a little about the night of the crime. Where were you when it happened?"

"..." He didn't answer.

"Hello?" _Am I gonna get an answer out of this guy or what?_

"I was...just heading out for the night. It was 9:15 when I clocked out for the night. I had fought that night against Mr. Sandman and left to go home. Not long after, the police arrived at our front door and...here I am."

"Hmm...well, we could work with that...Little Mac, I'll do it. I'm going to be your defense for the trial."

"You sure you want to do that? I mean...they say they have a lot of evidence dead-set against me."

"Trust me, I've gotten innocent clients out of deeper holes. Nothing is ever as it seems..."

"...Thanks, Mister Wright."

"Come on, Maya. We'll need to go take a look at the crime scene."

With that, Phoenix, Maya and Doc left the Detention Center to head for the World Circuit Center. Doc needed to go along since they needed directions.

March 22, 11:42 AM

World Circuit Center

Main Hall

"Wow...this place is huge!" Phoenix said, looking around.

"Yeah," Doc replied. "The WVBA World Circuit is a huge hit all around the world. It's so popular, they have to put a cap on how many tickets one person can get to the World Circuit per year."

"Okay...so where are the locker rooms?"

"Just down this way..."

March 22

World Circuit Center

Locker Room

"Interesting this is so...upscale for a locker room only six men use."

"Well, this is the big leagues right here."

"Hey, pal! What are you three doing in here!" Gumshoe stormed straight up to the three of them. "This is still a crime scene! OUR crime scene! Until then, you oughta get out of here! I'm not letting them whittle away at the dust they pay me because of you!"

Gumshoe rushed them out of the locker room and slammed the door on them.

"Guess we're not getting in for a while..."


End file.
